Un viaje para recordar
by Al. Smith. Cullen
Summary: Bella está aturdida. En los últimos años de la Universidad, termina con su novio, cree que los exámenes le han salido mal, hace tiempo que no ve a sus amigos... Un viaje sorpresa lo cambia todo. Summary completo dentro. All human.


**Bella está aturdida. En los últimos años de la Universidad, termina con su novio, cree que los exámenes le han salido mal, hace tiempo que no ve a sus amigos y vive con una duencecilla malvada de nombre Alice, cuyo deseo es terminar la carrera y vivir con su amado Jasper, mejor amigo del mejor amigo de Alice, Emmett, hermano de Edward quien en la adolescencia había seducido a Rosalie, hermana de Alice. Pero un viaje lo cambia todo. TODO.**

**

* * *

**

Bueno, éste es otro que escribí... Se supone que tengo que hacer una redacción sobre el viaje... ¡Y siempre es demasiado larga!TT

**Espero que os guste...**

**(Cambié los nombres)**

**Al.**

* * *

**Un viaje para recordar.**

* * *

Iba Isabella andando por _Wesbrook Mall_ mientras en su _Ipod Nano_ sonaba _I love Rock and Roll_ de _Joan Jett_ cuando…

— ¡BEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLAAAAA!

Unos brazos atraparon el pequeño cuerpo de Isabella, dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones en un poco existente jadeo.

— No… puedo… resp…

Los blanquecinos brazos de Alice dejaron a Isabella más blandengue que un espagueti, mientras le llenaba las mejillas de besitos.

— ¡Para, por favor! — bufó Isabella mientras alejaba a aquella persona taaaaan cariñosa.

— ¿No sabes acaso que día es?

— ¿Debo saberlo? — inquirió con el mismo _rin tintín_ Isabella a Alice. Ella bufó.

— ¡Pues la última semana antes de las vacaciones de Navidad!

— Y eso significa que…

Alice fulminó y asesinó a Isabella. Empezó a darle golpecitos con su dedo índice a la camiseta de Bella "_Hey, I'm Isabella. I'm looking for Romeo in Wonderland_" (un pequeño homenaje a sus dos obras favoritas, que involucran sus dos nombres, Alicia en el país de las maravillas y Romeo y Julieta.) mientras no paraba de repetir que era una desconsiderada por no saber que iban a volver a ver a sus padres después de una temporada en la _University of British Columbia_, en Vancouver.

— ¿Puedes dejar mi camiseta en paz? — gruñó a Alice, quien estaba haciendo retroceder a Bella por sus golpecitos. — ¿Sabes? Estoy un poco cansada de todo, así que no es necesario que remarques que se me ha olvidado lo de las vacaciones. Ojala estuvieran aquí ya, pero no… ¡Yo tengo que pasarme tooooooda— alargó Bella enfurruñada la palabra— la semana de antes… ¡si quiera sé que tengo que hacer!

— ¿Tan mal ha ido?

— Mira, — empezó Isabella, mientras comenzaban de nuevo la marcha que ella había hecho antes de que Alice se lanzara en plancha. — Primero, Eric y yo no funcionamos. Segundo, hace como… ¿Dos años? Que no veo a mis amigos. — Alice la miró mal. — Entiéndeme, tú eras mi mejor amiga y resultó que las dos íbamos a ir a la misma universidad, ¿qué hay del resto? —se liaba más ella, que el propio problema— Y para terminar, creo, hoy eran los exámenes del Campus C. Sí, y yo también creí que me iría fenomenal, ¡tú lo viste! — refutó Isabella cada vez más alteraba. No terminaba una frase cuando empezaba ha hablar de otra cosa— ¡La noche anterior me quedé con un termo de café, todos los apuntes y yo a solas en una cita en mi cuarto! ¡Tuviste que irte con tu amiga esa…

— Rosalie. Y es mi hermana. — ayudó Alice enfadada de que nunca terminara una frase, y encima no se acordara de su amiga.

— ¿Lo ves? Ni si quiera me acuerdo del nombre de mi compañera…

— ¿Quieres acabar ya, por favor? — instó molesta Alice, parándose ya por la esquina de _Walter Gage Rd._

— Bueno… ¿por dónde iba?

— El examen…— recordó Alice.

— ¡Eso, sí! Que creo que me ha ido mal.

— ¡Cómo que crees!

— Pues por que lo rellené casi todo. Y cuando lo relleno todo es que lo tengo mal…

Alice siguió andando y dejó atrás a Bella.

— ¿No lo ves? Soy un fraude, todo me sale mal.

Alice cogió de los hombros a Isabella y la zarandeó varias veces.

— ¿Por qué no te callas de una vez, Bella? — la interpelada quedó muda. — Gracias. — bajó sus manos a sus caderas, en una posición claramente enfadada. — ¡Tienes tan poca autoestima! Primero, cortas con tu novio, bueno, con un no-chico, por qué ya te he dicho que tu chico esta en…

— ¿Sigues? — pidió Bella. No quería que dijese algo como eso.

— Bueno, ¿Tus amigos? No hay problema. _Shh _— cayó antes de que pronunciara algo Bella— Tú déjame terminar, tenemos que llegar a la residencia de Rosalie ya.

— ¿Para qué?

Alice se dio por vencida de que ya no había solución. Hoy Isabella terminaría con su paciencia.

_Si es que cuando se tiene un día malo…_

Alice ando sin esperar a su amiga, hasta llegar al lugar dónde quería. La residencia de su hermana.

Después de la comida, qué estuvo lleva de bromas, tomaron el postre y comenzaron la charla:

— Entonces, ¿por qué nos hemos reunido todos en _mi_ casa?

— ¿Casa? Rosalie, es un pequeño apartamento.

— ¿Y no se le puede llamar casa allí dónde vives? Claro, como la famosa Isabella sale en un "Clásico", ella _siempre_ tiene la razón.

Alice y Isabella se miraron y rodaron los ojos, ante tal comentario de Rosalie.

— ¿Alice? — preguntó Isabella evitando a Rosalie. Ésta bufó y se levantó a por más té.

— Bueno, mamá me llamó para saber que haríamos en las vacaciones de Navidad este año, y dijo que…

— It's Raining Men! Hallelujah! — sonó por todo el piso.

— ¿Todavía con ese _politono_?

— No sabes lo molesto que es durante la noche, Bella. — respondió Alice. La noche en que Isabella estuvo estudiando, ese teléfono no paró de sonar. Los cambios de horarios con su madre eran algo a lo que nunca llegaría a entender. Aunque Alice podía dormir perfectamente con los refunfuños de Isabella, pero si no, no hubiesen podido concretar más el viaje.

Mientras, Rosalie ya se había levantando a contestar.

— Dime mamá. Sí, ahora estábamos reunidas hablando, sí, ahora te la paso— dijo lo último enfadada, y susurrando a Alice mientras le tendía el teléfono:_ es mamá, estúpida niña mimada_, y le sacaba la lengua.

— Dime, madre querida. — alabó Alice. — Vale. — susurró cabizbaja.

Pulsó un botón y hubo unos segundos en silencio.

— ¿_Está enchufado ya? ¿Me escucháis?_

— Sí, madre, todos te oímos— le hizo un canto Rosalie. Ella y su humor.

— _Rose, deja de hacer el tonto. ¡Hola chicos!_

— Chicas. — corrigieron. — Hola. — canturrearon.

— Bueno, como sé que ninguna de mis dos hijas iba a poder contarlo, he pensado en decíroslo yo personal….

— ¿_Quien es, cariño? ¿Son las niñas? ¡Hijas! ¡Cuánto es echo de menos!_

— Dios, — se quejó Alice. Su padre volvía a alardear de niñas…

— Como en los viejos tiempos, eh— rió Isabella dando un codazo a cada una. Las tres tenían un humor muy peculiar, y por eso eran mejores amigas, aunque claro… Alice y Isabella lo eran más. Rosalie era un año y once meses más grande.

— Siempre nos pone en evidencia…— decía Alice, negando con la cabeza.

— Bueno, mamá ¿que intentabas decir?

— _Chicas, soy yo, Charlie, no_— las detuvo antes de saludarlo. Primero fue Carlisle, padre de Alice y Rosalie interrumpiendo a la madre de éstas dos últimas, luego la madre de Isabella y ahora, su padre que, por fin, les iba a explicar qué pasaba con las fiestas de navidad.— _no digáis nada. Ya bastante he aguantado con estos abuelos, y sus disputas. Hola, cariño, _— le dijo a Isabella— _hola chicas. Bueno_, — se escuchó un murmullo de _maldito Marcos, _y un_ Abuelo tú, Sr. Silvestre _al otro lado de la línea. — _Hemos decidido regalaros unas vacaciones de Navidad, aunque nos vendréis a visitar antes que terminen, claro, en una cabaña en las montañas. Os acabamos de mandar todo por vía e-mail y…_

— _¡¿Qué?!_ — gritó Isabella al ver las fotos y la información de la cabaña. Rosalie lo tenía preparado. — ¡¿Estáis locos?! ¡¿Cómo pensáis pagarnos esto?! ¡Pero si esto es… ¡Pero si tiene hasta una cocina cada habitación!

— _Ya lo habíamos pensado, y es vuestro regalo por esas notas que sacáis. Ya llevábamos tiempo ahorrando._ — informó Marcos.

— Papá, en serio…— Isabella recordó como había ido el examen…

— Iremos, nosotras ya lo sabemos, y no os preocupéis por Bella. — suspiró Alice, mientras se despedía de todos. — Irá como que me llamo Alice Sánchez.

_Y cortó la llamada._

Isabella seguía diciendo que todo era un error, que qué harían ellas tres solas, en una cabaña. Vale, estaba en la montaña, nieve… ¿Qué tenía eso de divertido? Ya la había visto un millón de veces en Vancouver.

Cuando salieron del todoterreno que Rosalie había alquilado para la montaña, Isabella cayó sobre su trasero por la impactante sorpresa.

— ¡ISABELLA! — gritaron todos sus compañeros del Instituto, saliendo de cualquier rincón.

Ella ya lloraba como una magdalena.

— ¿Pero… pero…— tartamudeó— ¿qué hacéis aquí, ¡todos!? — dijo eso último señalando con la mano a todos. Alguien la había ayudado a levantarse.

— Queríamos pasar una navidad todos juntos, como antes, cuando nuestros padres se reunían en San Juan, y la fastidiábamos... — sonrió Emmett, y abrazó a Isabella, dejando la pancarta en el suelo nevado. — ¡Cuánto te he echado de menos!

— Yo-yo también. — hipó entre sollozo y sollozo. Habían sido demasiadas emociones a lo largo de la semana y hubiera jurado sobre la Biblia, como en las series de la televisión, que hubiera sufrido un coma etílico de emociones. — Gracias— susurró al hombre que la había ayudado a enderezarse.

— **No las hay, princesa.**

Isabella jadeó.

"_**Cuando pensaba que ya lo había olvidado, vuelve a mi círculo más personal, y vuelve a poner mi vida patas arriba."**_

Se encontró con unos ojos hermosos y extraños, unos perfectos ojos que juró nunca olvidar. Unos ojos _esmeralda_ y con destellos del color del _topacio_ como su anillo. A los quince, _él_ se lo había regalado.

Esos ojos tan verdes y tan dorados a la vez, que pensó que se había perdido en un mar de aguas obscuras y profundas, de un penetrante color verdoso con peces dorados sorteando esa masa de aguas llenas de vida. O en un bosque lleno de avetos…

Un delicado parpadeo, y un casto beso en sus labios la devolvió al presente dónde no existían esas aguas más que en esos ojos.

"_**Había pensado que con el tiempo su fogosidad y mi anhelo por él iba desapareciendo para dejar en su lugar un cariño incomprensible por un amigo de la infancia, adolescencia, y principio de casi madurez. Me había mentido a mi misma. Nunca olvidaría un recuerdo tan vívido y feliz, que eclipsó el peor momento de mi vida."**_

— Creo que estas van a ser— murmuró cerca de unos labios finos y delicados— unas de las mejores vacaciones de invierno de toda mi vida.

— Yo creo que serán las mejores vacaciones de mi vida. — conjeturó Ella a Él.

— ¡Qué comienza la fiesta!

Cuando su burbuja privada explotó, una ola de diversión, vasos de papel y música excesivamente alta los envolvió en un momento crucial de su reencuentro.

— ¡Gracias por este viaje! — gritó Isabella a su amiga Alice.

— ¡No me las des! — ella contestó. — ¡Todos hemos contribuido para la juerga! Este será uno de los mejores viajes para recordar.

Unos brazos rodearon a Isabella por los hombros y un vaso de papel amarillo se acercó a su nariz.

— ¿Qué tal un trago, y un poco de _esparcimiento_? Tu Romeo te reclama, chica. — susurró Rosalie cuando Isabella desapareció en unos fuertes brazos como una _princesa._

Sólo llegó a alcanzar un grito de júbilo por parte de sus amigos, antes de que unas manos acariciaran su espalda y unos labios acorralaran su boca sin previo aviso. "_**Éste sin duda, sería un viaje para recordar."**_

* * *

**_Es una mezcla de "Siete días encerrados"_**


End file.
